Decisions
by serpentnight
Summary: Kim returns to town and Kat may be taking it hard. Divatox notes this and devises a scheme to break the Rangers forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Divatox, or any other familiar names. I do, however, own the monster Decisor to my own knowledge. Power Rangers belongs to Disney, yada, yada. I am using these without permission and am not making a profit.  
  
A/N: Just a little fic. Revolves around an evil plan of Divatox's. So tell me what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
Youth Center  
  
It was a beautiful day outside but Katherine, the Pink Turbo Ranger, couldn't enjoy it. She knew that soon this day would be ruined by Divatox and another of her hair brained schemes. Still, Adam, Tanya, Tommy, and Justin had decided to venture to the park. She decided not to go with them on the little excursion. She had said she was tired but that was not what was really on her mind. She had received a letter from Kim saying she would soon be coming home. Would this mean Tommy would get back with her? She couldn't think about it.  
  
"I just know that Tommy still loves her,"said Katherine as tears began to swell in her eyes.  
  
"I'm probably just seen as a replacement,"said Katherine as a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
~*~  
  
The Subcraft  
  
Divatox, the Pirate Queen, was peering through her periscope in an effort to find a new plan that would work on the Rangers. She had just spotted Kat and was planning to do something to her when she spotted another familiar face. A face that made her face swell with anger. The face of a sacrifice- the face of Kimberly Ann Hart.  
  
"Rygog, Elgar!"screamed the Pirate Queen as she stepped away from her periscope.  
  
"Yes, my queen,"said Rygog as he ran into the bridge.  
  
"I want you to take a school of Piranhatrons and bring me Katherine,"said Divatox as she turned to him.  
  
"Immediately,"said Rygog as he did his best attempt at a bow and vanished.  
  
"Elgar, you take a school of Piranhatrons and get those Rangers in the park,"said Divatox as she turned to her dimwitted nephew.  
  
"Yeah, sure,"said Elgar as he vanished.  
  
"And I'll go greet our friend,"said Divatox as she laughed and vanished in lightning and fire.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel Grove Park  
  
"I wonder why Kat's so tired,"said Tanya as she sat at the picnic table with the other three Power Rangers.  
  
"Beats me,"answered Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger.  
  
"We sure will,"said Elgar as he and a school of Piranhatrons appeared.  
  
"Not today,"said Tommy after a quick look around,"Shift Into Turbo!"  
  
"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power,"said Justin.  
  
"Dune Star Turbo Power,"exclaimed Tanya.  
  
"Desert Thunder Turbo Power,"said Adam.  
  
"Red Lightning Turbo Power,"said Tommy.  
  
First, the belt of the Turbo Ranger suit faded into existence, complete with belt buckle, holster, and Auto Blaster; the belt would then glow with bright white light, morphing the teen's clothes into the Turbo suit; finally, the Ranger helmet would fly onto the helmetless Ranger's head in stages (with the teen's hair completely slicked back); once the helmet was complete, the helmet's headlights would light up briefly.  
  
"You want to fight, Elgar,"said Tommy,"Let's fight!"  
  
The Turbo Rangers then charged into battle against Elgar and his Piranhatrons.  
  
~*~  
  
Youth Center  
  
"Hi, Lt. Stone?"asked Kimberly as she walked in. A few minutes earlier, Katherine had just left.  
  
"Yes, but please call me Jerome,"said Lt. Stone.  
  
"Have you seen Tommy or Kat around?"asked Kimberly.  
  
"No, but I think they went to the park,"answered Lt. Stone.  
  
"Thanks,"said Kimberly as she walked back out of the Youth Center.  
  
"Stop right there,"said Divatox as she materialized in front of Kimberly.  
  
"You, you're still here?"asked Kim with surprise.  
  
"You didn't think you had gotten rid of me,"said Divatox as Kimberly took another step back and fell.  
  
"On your feet,"said Divatox as she grabbed Kim by the neck.  
  
"Let me go,"said Kimberly as she struggled against Divatox's grip.  
  
"No way,"said Divatox as she vanished with Kimberly to the Subcraft.  
  
~*~  
  
On The Other Side Of Angel Grove Park  
  
"I wonder where the others could be,"said Kat aloud as she walked through the park.  
  
"You have more pressing matters to worry about,"said Rygog as he and his school appeared.  
  
"What do you want Rygog?"asked Kat.  
  
"You,"said Rygog as the Piranhatrons ran for Katherine.  
  
Katherine dodged under a strike from a Piranhatron and flipped it onto its back. Two Piranhatrons came from either side and struck Kat in the stomach. She retaliated by performing a sweep kick and knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Shift Into--,"said Kat as she was interrupted by a blast from Rygog.  
  
"You're shifting into nothing,"said Rygog as he grabbed Katherine and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel Grove Park  
  
Elgar dodged the Red Ranger's strike with the Turbo Lightning Sword. He then blocked it with his own card saber. Tommy then kicked Elgar knocking him backwards;He followed up with a strike from the Turbo Lightning Sword. The others were having equal luck with the Piranhatrons. Adam struck one in the face with a Power Punch while he kicked another. Justin punched one and flipped another onto the ground. Tanya had just delivered a powerful uppercut to a Piranhatron sending it rocketing back.  
  
"Turbo Hand Blasters,"said Justin as the powerful energy shooter appeared.  
  
"Turbo Thunder Cannon,"said Adam as his powerful cannon appeared. They both simultaneously fired energy blasts from their weapons defeating the remainder of the Piranhatrons.  
  
"We've already won anyway,"said Elgar as he disappeared in a flash.  
  
~*~  
  
The Subcraft  
  
"We've got Kimmy,"said Divatox,"And we've got Kat."  
  
"Now we really have to do something to blow their socks off,"said Divatox.  
  
"Porto,"exclaimed Divatox as her voice rang through the Subcraft.  
  
"Make me a detonator,"laughed Divatox as Phase Two of her plan began to form in her villainous mind. 


	2. Divatox's Scheme

DECISIONS

Power Chamber

"Divatox has Kimberly and Katherine," said Tommy, worry creeping over his face, "There has to be something we can do."

"We have to form a plan," said Adam, "That way; we can at least take Divatox by surprise."

"But she has a greater bargaining chip than we do," said Tanya, "She has the both of them."

"And she won't hesitate to destroy them if the need arises," said Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger.

The Subcraft

"Auntie D," said Elgar, "What are you going to do with them now?"

"It's quite simple, really," said Divatox, "I'm going to use them to get all the Turbo Morphers."

"But how?" asked Elgar, "I'm not understanding you."

"You don't have to understand me," said Divatox, "Just get to Earth and plant this detonator where I told you to plant it."

"Okay, Auntie D," said Elgar, as he took the detonator and vanished.

"Now, Porto, Rygog," said Divatox, "Make sure nothing—nothing at all—happens to my prisoners."

"Yes, my queen," said the two evildoers in unison.

Power Chamber

"So, maybe we should attack the Subcraft, if we can find it," said Adam.  Then, the entire Power Chamber began to shake as an evil force filled the room.  And Divatox's voice said:

"Dimitria, Power Rangers," said Divatox, "Let me into the Power Chamber, so I can discuss my needs."

"Never, Divatox!" said Tommy.

"SILENCE," exclaimed Divatox, "I'm the only one with any power around here today!  Now, let me in, or Kimberly and Katherine die right now!"

"Dimitria, retract the shields," said Tommy, a look of defeat on his face.

"Now, we're making progress," said Divatox, as she appeared in the Power Chamber, "This is what I'm going to need.  You will report to the Park in one hour, and when you arrive, you will give me your Turbo Morphers.  Then, in trade, I will give you Kimberly and Katherine."

"How do we know they're even alive now!?" asked Adam.

"Well, you don't," said Divatox, "Too bad, get over it!  Find out in one hour.  Don't try anything funny!"  With that, she vanished.

"So, what do you think?" asked Tanya.

"We don't have much of a choice," said Tommy, "I think we're going to have to give the Turbo Powers."

The Subcraft

"Auntie D," said Elgar, "Why are you going to give the Rangers back their friends?"

"Shut up, Elgar," said Divatox, "My plan is much greater than that!  Did you plant the detonator in the park like I told you?"

"Yes, and it's set for 65 minutes, just like you said," said Elgar.

"Excellent, excellent," said Divatox, "I'll get their Morphers, and then I'll blow them sky-high!"


End file.
